Recently, there has been an increased demand for an equine feed product that can provide a consistent, balanced nutrition equine regimen. Proper nutrition can help to improve the health and performance of the horse. In many cases, the equine regimen has been to provide forage pasture and/or hay) and nutritional supplements separately and in limited amounts. However, variations in the forage can make it difficult to provide a consistent, nutritional source of forage. The resultant fluctuations in nutrient content of the forages make it difficult to provide consistent, balanced nutrition regimen.
To try and provide a consistent and balanced nutrition regimen, some manufactures have produced equine feed including chopped hay and liquid and/or dry supplements mixed together in a bag. Typically, the mixture can be bagged using a compression bagging technique or gravity fed bagging technique. However, with both of these bagging techniques, the nutritional supplements tend to sift out of the mixture and fall to the bottom of the bag during transit. Consequently, in some cases, the mixture may not have a desired consistency when feeding the mixture to a horse. Additionally, when hay and nutritional supplements are loosely mixed together, horses may pick through the mixture and consume portions of the mixture at different levels at times of the day. Therefore, there is a need for a consistent, balanced, processed, formulated equine feed.